Every Eyes Directed at You
by Soul-of-Sorrow
Summary: A very simple hunt turns into a giant disaster with one stupid mistake, and Sam has to take the unthinkable consequence. Well, time for Dean to play Knight in Shining Armor... in a whole different way.


Title : **Every Eyes Directed at You**

Summary :** A simple hunt turned into a giant disaster with one stupid mistake, and Sam has to take the unthinkable consequence. Well, time for Dean to play Knight in Shining Amor...**

Disclaimer :** The boys belong to me in my dream only... So, not mine (too bad).**

Just for you to know : **(1) This is my first fanfic, so I don't know whether it'll be good but I do hope it's good. (2) English isn't my native language, sorry for the grammar mistakes and misspelled words. (3) Hope you can enjoy it. ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

Sam's mood was in a total grave danger. It wasn't such a good day for him; hell, it was no good at all. First, he woke up in the morning with Dean's unbelievably loud music banging his head with no mercy. The hot water in the shower was long gone; bet Dean used it until the very last drip forgetting the sake of him who had to use it after. Not to mention, the breakfast was far from descent. It was a fusion result from failure and radioactive substance and by that mean was completely inedible. As if it wasn't enough for him to cry in his ruined day, the job they found had to get stack on the bottommost pit of work since one of them had no actual will to do it at all.

If Sam seriously wanted to get the hunt done once and for all, Dean just wanted to find a chick to play with. He said they had to go to the bar to collect some valuable information, but Sam just couldn't see that theory in practice the time they arrived. As soon as Sam landed his body on the somehow uncomfortable seat, the older Winchester started his observation and locked his newly found target. The work was totally forgotten and 2 long hours passed with no obvious result. If anyone said Sam wasn't patience enough, he/she could step up now and he was more than ready to teach that person a lesson or two about the real life of Sam Winchester.

Another minute got wasted in vain and Sam lost the last of his forbearance. With a super hard control over his emotion, the young hunter jumped off from his seat and walked toward his brother. Dean was too busy with his objective to notice the familiar figure standing behind him. Sam coughed a little to catch Dean's attention and failed in the first try. He tried it again about 3 times only to have Dean ignored him, not even spare a glance to him.

"Dean, do I really have to cough up a lung first to get your damn attention?" he tapped the floor beneath him with his feet in steady rhythm. It took about 5 seconds until he heard Dean's voice.

"Just 5 more minutes, Sammy," Dean mumbled without turning his head to face Sam, just waving his hand as if Sam was a stray cat he could chase away with a '_shoo-shoo'_. "My, you have such beautiful eyes... No wonder I couldn't find my lucky star on the sky last night, it was there right inside those sparkly eyes of yours-..." the older hunter continued with his shameless flirt.

"Of course you can't see it, it was cloudy last night," Sam interrupted coldly.

"The grumpy there got that right, Sugar," the girl giggled on that statement and smiled at Dean gently, if it wasn't lustfully. "Well, too bad time for me to leave now. Have a nice day, Sweetie," with the last touch over Dean's cheek, the girl stepped away from the scene and disappeared at the bar entrance.

"Sam-...You know how hard I was trying to get that chick's number, don't you? It took me over 2 hours to get her into the mood and you murdered it in 1 minute. Nice work, Sammy..."

"Dean...Do you remember our true INTENTION in the first place?"

"Of course I do! It was-...! It was-...! ...What was it again?" Dean scratched his head with a forceful apologetic smile carved on his lips. Sam growled out low and clenched his fist so tightly it turned white in no time. His brother tested his temper a bit too far from what he could bargain for.

"It's our hunt, Dean! H-U-N-T! Remember?"

"C-C'mon, 'course I remember! Man, no need to spell it for me, I'm not that stupid."

If only the one in front of him wasn't his one and only brother, Sam would sharpen his teeth and bite Dean's head off his neck. It felt like it was only a joke or playtime for Dean and it pissed Sam off. It was Dean who chose this one for them to hunt down, it was Dean who made the decision to go to the bar for some news, and it was Dean who saw it as nothing but a game to be finished. And of course, he wouldn't be the one to finish it in his plan.

Decided to push the matter aside for now, Sam pulled the available seat closer and sat on it. Dean had his attention on Sam, no more interruption in sight, and it was the best time for Sam to start their job. It was Dean's decision whether he wanted to listen; either way the younger man would force his brain to work. He wouldn't let Dean get away with the job he started himself. Sam pulled out his laptop from his bag and opened it. The screen turned bright and showed a couple sites he just found not long ago while waiting his brother to finish with his lovey-dovey flattery. It wasn't much, but at least it was better than nothing.

"Spill what you have there, Sammy," Dean said as ordering more beer for him to drink.

"It's Sam," the shaggy haired man grumbled and started reading. "Well, we had this girl named Vivian Clariel-..."

"Who's that?"

"...Dean, did you forget? Hello, the victim? The reason we get into this mess? You can't be serious..."

"I'm just joking, don't be too serious. You'll get all of those wrinkles up there before you even notice. So...this Vivian Clarinet, what's with her?" he asked only to have Sam's '_you're joking, right?_' look concentrated on him. "Just... to refresh my memory, that's all," he added with a wide grin that almost made his cheek fell to the floor in process.

"It's Vivian Clariel, Dean... You're the worst," Sam sighed heavily and shook his head. "Vivian Clariel was killed on her own bed, stabbed to death. They found her organs all over the place, as if the culprit wants to arrange it into something. Anyway, the police didn't find any sign of struggle or forceful entry. The door and windows were locked from inside and it was still locked the moment they did the investigation. No finger prints found on the location. And also, the wound didn't look like it was caused by a knife... More like it was ripped by itself."

"So...?"

"So? You ask '_so_'? Dean, no sign of struggle, weird way to die... Isn't that supernatural enough for you? And they also found something there...like a ritual material."

"Witch thingy again? C'mon, isn't there anything else for us? I hate Witch and their mumbo-jumbo stuff!" Dean frowned in disgust, imagining a dead frog and rabbit hanging on the ceiling waiting to be chopped to pieces for some sickening ritual. He gulped the beer inside his glass and savored every taste of it. Sam pushed his eyebrows into the shape of V the moment Dean finished his drink, he was completely lost it. "Okay, okay-...! We'll check the scene now, save your laptop and we're going!"

**SpN*o0O0o*SpN*o0O0o*SpN*o0O0o*SpN**

Both of the brothers were now standing on the very same room Vivian was found. The trip to that apartment was a little awkward with Sam refused to talk to Dean. It was understandable tough, remembering the fact that he was angry for what Dean did to him before. But at least his anger had coming down the moment they started the real part of their hunt. Dean reminded himself not to do anything weird or stupid; he didn't want to make Sam angry more than he already was. He had a bad way to start the day and teasing him only made it worse. But hey, he only wanted to ease his brother misery by throwing some joke at him, expecting him to give a laugh about it.

The room was a disastrous stage; blood painted the wall and floor with no sense of art. Some pieces of tape were glued over the sheet, shaped the body of the poor victim. White didn't become the main color of it anymore since the red liquid tainted almost the entire part of it as well. Just like what the police informed; not straight to them of course; there was no even a single sign of struggle inside that room. No broken window, no falling furniture, no footprints, no anything.

Dean checked every corner of the room but found nothing. There was no EMF, no sulfur... So it wasn't the work of a demon. And that meant maybe it really was the job of a witch, Dean surely didn't like it.

"Find anything, Sammy?" he questioned, turning to see his brother observing the bookcase.

"No, nothing... Just a couple hard books to read, that's all. This Vivian girl has a really good taste in reading, I can make sure of it," Sam dragged his index finger over the wooden surface and stopped at one point. "Hm... One book is missing."

"What? So... the culprit stole it? Or maybe it's just an empty space to fill, so leave it be."

"No, I don't think so... Maybe she hides it somewhere."

Sam turned his head from one side to another as if he was searching for something. He walked carefully over the stained floor, didn't want to leave any stance there. Dean watched his brother lifting the pillows and opening the cupboard one after another. There was nothing. Maybe Sam just imagining thing due to his stress, at least it was what Dean thought until he noticed the slight gap behind the desk. He called Sam over and pulled the desk away together. And Dean realized that maybe Sam's guess was right.

There was something wrong with the wall behind the desk, as if it could be taken off. And it was true, it could be taken off. Dean slipped his nails on the small cracks and carefully pulled the board away from the hole. Inside it, a blue colored thick book was lying untouched. Sam reached the book and took it out, observing it with full focus. If he and Dean didn't know better, it could be something else other than a Spell Book. But in Winchester's case, no ordinary book would be saved inside that kind of place for no reason.

"So... this is the one we're looking for, huh?" Dean lifted his eyebrow as opening the book. They were right, hundreds of spells were written there complete with the way to chant it. "What's this? How to make the one you love fall for you? Man, that's lame! So much for a witch to do!"

"Dean, be careful. We didn't want to mess with that book. Let's just get out of here and keep it save, okay?"

"Hey, easy there! No need to get all that serious, Sammy! Look, maybe this isn't the real Spell Book after all! I mean-... Dude, Love Spell? That's getting old these days! It's gotta be a fake or something!"

"Well, you're right... But we can't risk-..."

"C'mon, humor me! Let's see... Here, another weird one! To get the entire man's eyes directed only at you... Man, what a joke!" he laughed cheerfully as checking the word written there. "Hey, let's try this one!"

"W-what? Dean, that's not funny...! Give me the book, we're outta here!" Sam stretched his arm to snatch the book, only to be slapped back on the back of his palm by Dean. He continued to try but Dean was the more persistent one, he pushed Sam down to the bed and held him using his own body; lie down right on top of him. "D-Dean-...! Get off me!"

"Here it is, Samantha...," Dean was too happy to listen. He flipped the page and read everything he could understand there with one look. "By the light of the dark, illuminate thou who are surrounded by vagueness! Let thou be wrapped in eternal warmth of them who had thy eyes only for thou! Brace it and let thou self drowned into the endless wave of attention!"

Sam shut his eyes tightly, waiting for anything he couldn't even think about to happen. Dean waited for a couple second, tapping the side of the book with his finger. Nothing happened... Starting to feel weird for landing himself on top of his brother, Dean pushed himself up and let his brother took a mouthful of oxygen. It must be hard to breath with so much weight pressed into you. Seeing the annoyed look on Sam's face, Dean couldn't help himself but laughing like crazy.

"Ha ha, very funny Dean!" Sam barked, punching Dean on his right shoulder. The older brother grimaced for a moment, but later back to his uncontrollable cheerful emotion. "Seriously, if something BAD happened to me, you'll be the one who-...!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. As if something BAD would happen...," Dean wiped the tears that started to leak out from the corner of his eyes and looked back to the book he was holding. The surprise he found made him lost the control of his expression. The sudden change on his brother's face gave a sign to Sam that something he wouldn't like to hear surely occurred.

"Dean... W-what is it...?"

"Sam... That's weird. The text is missing. All of it...," he stated, flipping each blank pages which was fully filled just now.

The moment he heard it, the very same moment Sam felt something bad would happen to him, sooner or later. There was something wrong with that book, and something wrong meant it wasn't good. Anything that wasn't good meant it was bad, and bad always turn into worse the time they find it out. They shouldn't have played with that book to begin with...

* * *

**That's all for Chapter 1, thanks for reading. Review would be totally appreciated.**


End file.
